Keep going
by XcasualtyfanX
Summary: Eleven year old Katy Walker is been bullied at school by a group of girls in her year. The bullies go to extreme lengths to ruin Katy's life but will they succeed?
1. Flower face Katy

Katy groaned as her alarm beeped violently telling her to wake up. She switched it off and climbed up and had a shower. Once she was ready for school she gobbled down the toast her mum had prepared and headed off to school.

Once she had gone Zoe kissed Max and took Kelsey to school. Once they were at school Zoe headed off to work. When she arrived a major RTC arrived. They had been rammed off the road by some racer.

At Hilworth school (Katy's school)…

Katy had just arrived at the school gates when she felt someone grab her arm and yank her back.

"Where do you think you're going Katy?" exclaimed Tasha

"School." Katy said

"Don't backchat us you piece of dirt." Tasha's friend Sarah replied pushing Katy head first into the Flower patch next to the gates. Katy pulled herself up from the flowers and wiped her dress clean. As she began to walk she was tripped up by Tasha who was stood next to the gates. As she slipped she heard a crack coming from her ankle. She lie on the floor weeping in pain until she called her mums college Sam to come pick her up.

Ten minutes later Sam had picked up Katy and confirmed she had broken her ankle so she would be on crutches for six weeks and that she had bashed her head which resulted in mild concussion.


	2. Mouldy bread Katy

A week later Katy was allowed back to school She couldn't do any P.E or sports and she couldn't walk after school. When her mum dropped her off Tasha and her friends were stood at the gate. She walked straight past them ignoring the names they were calling her.

As she made her way to science she felt something hard been throw at her. When she turned round she saw Tasha and Sarah chucking the mouldy bread from their latest science project. Just then Caitlin ran up behind her an dropped a freezing cold ice lolly down her t-shirt. The lolly stuck to her back so she made her way to the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle. The gang all stood outside shouting abuse and chucking things over the door. Then one of the girls opened the door and dipped her water all down Katys cast which ruined it and made it fall off. Then the girls dissapered for science but Katy stayed where she was.

She took out her phone and text Sam.

Katy: Please can you come and get me Sam my cast is all wet and has come off I fell in a puddle x

Sam: I cant sweetie sorry im busy x

Katy made her way to the ED by herself which hurt her ankle but she didn't care. When she arrived Sam ran up to her. She had thought she was lying. Just then max was passing by.

"katy?"

"Hi dad!"

"What you doing here?"

"I ummm…."


	3. You should try it!

"She slipped in a puddle and her cast came off." Sam said covering for Katy.

"Oh are you okay sweetie? Do you want me to get your mum?" Max asked Katy in a concern

" No thanks dad I'll be fine" Katy lied

"Only if your sure."

" Im sure."

Sam led Katy to a cubicle letting her lean on her to make it easier.

Once they were in the cubicle they sat down and Sam to re plaster her ankle.

" So im guessing you didn't just fall in a puddle as it hasn't rained for days. So what really happened?" Sam asked. Katy knew she could trust Sam but she just didn't want to tell her what really happened in fear that she would tell her parents.

" I tipped my water down it as a dare." She lied but luckily Sam bought it.

" Oh what were you thinking."

After she was all plastered up she went into her dads so called office which was actually a store room which he turned into an office. Luckily for her he was there.

"Dad please can I stay in here and do my homework." She asked

" Of course but I have to go so will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes I'll be fine"

Once Max had left she pulled out her laptop and logged onto her facebook. She looked at her profile picture. It was of her and her parents before she started getting bullied. She sighed at this thought and noticed she had thirteen messages. She looked at them and instantly regretted it.

_Tasha Mcawsome: Bitch we are going to get you tomorrow for running away and you are in big shit with the head for leaving school! _

_Katie Nothen: Ugh I hate you and I loathe the fact that we share the same name._

_Till McFlannagon: Ugh go crawl in a hole and die!_

_Bobby Lococo: Ever heard of suicide you should try it!_

She slammed her laptop shut and grabbed a knife she spotted that was in the corner of the room and sliced her arm until every thing went black!


End file.
